Nino Lahifffle
Nino Lahiffe10 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Adrien's best friend. He also is a DJ and the head of the school radio. In "The Bubbler", when Nino becomes frustrated with adults after failing to convince Gabriel Agreste to allow Adrien to have a birthday party, Hawk Moth akumatizes him into Bubbler, a bubble-wielding supervillain. Starting from "Anansi", whenever Nino receives the Turtle Miraculous from Ladybug and commands Wayzz to inhabit the Miraculous, he becomes Carapace, a turtle-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season.911 In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, due to grief caused by watching Rena Rouge fall victim to an akuma, Carapace is in turn akumatized into Shell Shock, a turtle-themed supervillain. In "Oblivio", due to his and Alya's embarrassment at being caught playing the Super Penguino game together, they are both akumatized into Oblivio, a memory-erasing supervillain Character Physical appearance Nino is a tall slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. Personality Nino is fun-loving, enthusiastic, friendly, and compassionate. He enjoys being a DJ at parties and hanging out with friends. He is described as "a caring friend with a strong sense of right and wrong."12 Noticing when someone, like Adrien, is upset, he does what he can to comfort them or cheer them up. If he has a vision for something, he stays dedicated to it, sometimes rather stubbornly. But if things don't go in the fashion he wants them to, it exasperates and upsets him. He is more than willing to argue his point, though he is able to change his opinions on situations or particular people. Nino becomes frustrated if he sees something that he considers unfair, like when Adrien's father won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party. However, he doesn't hold grudges for long, and whether by choice or not, he will help others when they ask for it. However, he tends to act nervous in certain situations seen in "Animan", when he tried to ask Marinette on a date and when he stuttered at the sight of being posted on Alya's Ladyblog. He also has some knowledge on how things work in certain situations like in "Horrificator" or "Anansi". Like Alya, he can be caught up in the moment or excitement of things. However, unlike Alya, he can calm himself down enough to realize reality as he doesn't hesitate on returning the Turtle Miraculous. When it comes those he cares about he is brave and loyal refusing to leave them behind in "Simon Says", where he didn't want to leave without Adrien. In "Anansi", when he was even willing to fight against the titular villain to save Alya or staying with her when she's infected in "Zombizou". He is also protective of his brother Chris, running all over the city to find him in "Christmaster. He can become doubtful of his abilities at times but takes advice from others very well. Also, he seems to be very attached to his signature red cap, as seen in "Chameleon", when it is taken from him by the titular villain and Alya is later seen reassuring him that he looks fine without it. As Carapace, most of Nino's personality remains the same like his willingness to help others and bravery although he forgets to speak in a formal manner calling the heroine dude or dudette instead of Ladybug. According to one of Alya's Instagram photos, he is also a bit camera shy. As Bubbler, he becomes less caring and more aggressive, being much wilder and louder than normal. Although one of his intentions is to let Adrien have the birthday party that he never gets, he also despises adults and uses his powers to get rid of them. His hatred can extend to his peers if they defy his orders. As Bubbler, if anyone doesn't listen to him, they get trapped in a bubble. His rage proves to even be an issue for Hawk Moth when he traps Ladybug and Cat Noir and sends them into the sky instead of taking their Miraculouses. As Shell Shock, his personality as Carapace seems to inverse, making him cruel and aggressive. As Oblivio, he and Alya become incredibly arrogant and conceited in their own abilities, erasing people's memories on a whim and taunting Ladybug and Cat Noir constantly after doing the same thing to them. However, they are easily frustrated as well, growing more and more angry while trying and failing to track down Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Males Category:Students